


Sacrifice

by iamirondad



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Father Figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Peter Parker has to sacrifice Tony Stark in order to retrieve the soul stone. The story falls after the Avengers have time-traveled to retrieve the stones before Thanos has a chance to. In this mini-story, the only character who remembers the events of infinity war is Tony because for this idea to work infinity war was rewritten, and never took place. Time travel fixed it. (Meaning Peter has no memory of the events of iw.)





	Sacrifice

The only thing Tony could think about when they arrived was how beautiful Vormir was. It was dark and cold, but gorgeous. Tony removed his mask off and let himself take in the landscape of the unpopulated planet. “Does this new suit have a heater too?” Peter’s shaking voice came from behind.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, turning around, “It should kick in automatically when it registers your body temperature.”

“I think I can feel it.” Peter deactivated his mask, and smiled up at his mentor, “What is this place called?”

“Vormir.” Tony said, “We need to get up there.” He pointed up, “We’ll save some time if we fly.” Peter nodded. With no places to swing, Peter had to rely on Tony to fly; it didn’t take long, they were there in a manner of seconds.

“Welcome, Tony Stark, son of Howard and Maria Stark.” A chilling voice came from in front of them; they both looked up to see a floating cloaked figure only a few paces in front of them. His face was covered, and neither of them could see underneath his hood. “And Peter Parker, son of Richard and Mary Parker.”

“How does he know us?” Peter asked; Tony made sure Peter was shielded before he opened his mouth to address the hooded figure, but he was interrupted.

“It is my curse to know all who journey here.” The hooded figure told them.

“Hey  _dementor_ , the kid was talking to me.” Tony said mockingly, he turned to Peter, who was obviously scared, but he was attempting to wear a brave face, “It’s okay.” He turned back to the figure, “Who are you?”

“Captain America would be able to answer that one for you.” The figure pulled his hood off to reveal his bright red skin underneath.

Tony said, “You’re Johann Schmidt. Cap fought you almost a century ago.”

“And since then I have been here.” Schmidt explained, “I was banished here, to spend a lifetime guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess.”

“The soul stone,” Tony said.

“You seek it to save the universe.” Schmidt said, “I understand, but do you? Both of you. You should know, it extracts a terrible price.”

“Take us to it,” Tony ordered, trying to make sure Peter didn’t find out why he was truly there. Not yet.

Schmidt guided the pair up in an awkward silence. When they reached the top, they were faced with a large drop; snow was falling on them, but their suits were keeping them warm. Tony and Peter traveled to the edge, “What is this?” Peter asked, turning to Schmidt.

“The price.” He told them. Tony closed his eyes, swallowing the dread in his throat; he put his arm in front of Peter’s chest and took a few steps back away from the edge making sure Peter followed his lead.

“And the price is?” Peter quizzed.

“The soul holds a special place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it is, a certain wisdom. To ensure whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice.” Schmidt explained.

“Of what?” Peter asked, eyeballing Tony in hope that his mentor would help explain what was going on.

“In order to take the Stone. You must lose that which you love. A soul, for a soul.” Schmidt explained. Tony closed his eyes, and bowed his chin down to his chest; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and his hands started to shake. The sound of movement behind him snapped him back into reality; he turned to see Peter nervously stepping away from him.

“Why did you bring me here, Mr. Stark?” He asked, his voice breaking. Tony stepped closer, but Peter hurried back; he held his hands out, and Tony stopped in his tracks, knowing his movement was scaring Peter. “You don’t need Spider-Man. There is no threat here. This is just--this is not even a fight!” He shouted, tears brimming in his eyes, “Why-why do you need me?”

“I don’t need Spider-Man.” Tony admitted, “I need Peter Parker.”

“Why?” Peter asked as tears teased down his cheeks, “Why do you need me?”

“ _Lose that which you love_ ,” Tony said, his own voice cracking, taking a step forward. Peter inhaled sharply, stumbling further back away from Tony, “I’m not going to hurt you, Pete.”

“No-no.” Peter stammered, “I’m 17, not an idiot. You want me to kill you!” He shouted.

“I know you’re not an idiot, kid.” Tony said.

“Why me?” Peter’s lip wobbled as he sobbed, “Why not Pepper or Happy? Or another Avenger? Why me, Mr. Stark?”

“There is this man called Stephen Strange. He was able to see over 14 million versions of the future, and the only one where we win, and beat Thanos, is the one where you do this.” Tony said pointing to the cliffside.

“I refuse.” Peter sniffled, “I don’t lo--” He stopped, and Tony approached until he was right in front of him, “Please.”

“I told Pepper that I kept having dreams about having a child with her, who I’d love with all my heart. And I had that-” he stepped closer to Peter, “-With you.” He extended his finger placing it on Peter’s chest, “And I’d sacrifice anything to keep you safe. When I watched you die --that was--”

“I can’t kill you.” Peter cried, “Please, Mr. Stark....Please - you can’t make me do this. I’m just a kid, I can’t kill you!” Whacking sobs tore through the young man, and he had to look away to carry on, “I lost my Dad, and my Uncle.” He turned back to Tony; bug-eyed, and shattered, “Do you really think I can lose another…...  _Dad_?”

“You shouldn’t have to. Kid, the world hasn’t needed Iron Man for a very long time.” Tony explained, “But the world needs a Spider-Man because he’s a beacon of hope, and innocence.”

“I can’t do this.” Peter cried.

“This should not be you because you’re right, you are just a  _kid,_  and I shouldn’t be making you do this.” Tony said, tears rolling down his cheeks, “And I wouldn’t be unless the  _fate_  of the universe depended on this happening.”

“I wish I was just Peter Parker, and not Spider-Man.” Peter sobbed, “This is so unfair.”

“The world needs Spider-Man. Maybe even more then it ever needed a billionaire in a metal suit.” Tony chuckled, he pulled on his suit, and he was soon stood in his black clothes. “Right now.” He leaned forward, and disabled Peter’s suit, so that the teenager was stood in his regular clothes, “We should be ourselves, and not just our facades.”

Peter crashed into Tony’s chest, burying his head into his mentor’s shoulder; Tony, gingerly, folded his arms around the kid, holding him tight - bracing himself, and Peter for the unimaginable. “I don’t want to do this.”

“I know.” Tony cried, laying his chin on Peter’s head, and pulling him in tighter. “But we’re saving the world and  _your_  world. Your friends, and your aunt.” He pushed on Peter’s shoulders; the kid looked down at the ground. Tony smiled through his tears, and lifted Peter’s chin up with his middle and index finger, “Promise me, you’ll still be an amazing Spider-Man and a brilliant Peter Parker.”

“I promise.”

Tony backed up so that he was almost near the edge of the cliff. Peter stayed put, shaking on the spot. Tony was sure the kid would keel over from the anxiety of the situation; he searched for words to comfort him,  “I’m not scared, Peter. And I’m proud of you.” Peter shook as he traveled over, “I’m so proud of you.” He repeated, up close to ensure Peter knew.

“Thank you.” Peter sniffled; he placed a hand on one of Tony’s shoulders, he used his free hand to wipe away tears, “For--for everything.” He moved his other hand onto Tony’s other shoulder.

“I’m just a man, kid,” Tony told him.

“No. You’re Iron Man.” Peter cried looking up at him, “My hero.” He tightened his grip; his shoulders shook as he cried, “I lo-ve--I love you.”

A small grin grew on Tony’s face, and every tiny ounce of fear in him was eradicated with three simple words from the lips of the  _only_ son Tony was granted in his life. Not related by blood, but the bond was still undeniable. “I love you too, kid.”

Their eyes met once more, and Peter used everything he had to push him.  As Tony stumbled back, and started falling; Peter turned away, not being able to stomach what he had done. He buried his face in his hands, and fell down onto his knees.

When Peter opened his eyes, he was no longer knelt down on the top of the cliff face. He was sat in a pool of water far away; he looked around, scared. He bought his hands out of the water, and saw a glowing orange coming from his hand, he opened his palm to reveal the soul stone. He stood up, and realised he was once again in his suit. He pressed down on the device on his arm, and he was back on the streetside that he and Tony had left from. He had returned home with the stone, and without his father-figure.


End file.
